


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by Toxic_Ships



Series: Drarry Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Final moments, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Other, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Ships/pseuds/Toxic_Ships
Summary: Angsty drarry for people who can't sleep and need to cry





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty drarry for people who can't sleep and need to cry

           

                                                                _A breath of relief and I realized, no, we're not promised a tomorrow_

 

 "No. No, Draco! No..." 

        _So I'm gonna love you_

 He held me in his arms, the tears fell from his eyes down onto my now red shirt. I smiled up at him, my hands shaking as I reached up to wipe away the tears that now stained his cheeks. His beautiful face...

  _Like I'm gonna lose you_

"You can't do this, you can't leave me, Draco you can't leave me." He sobbed, his eyes scanning desperately for something, anything, a wand, a cloth. There wasn't anything that could help me now, we both knew I was done for.

                                                                                                          _I'm gonna hold you_

The bleeding was heavier now, I was trying to save the little strength that I had left, but I was wasting my energy on giving a small smile to Harry as he sobbed uncontrollably. 

  "Draco you can't, you can't die on me, I love you, Draco I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" He screamed, "I need you...you aren't allowed to die, that can't happen, I'm dreaming, this isn't real, this isn't real." 

                                                                                                        _Like I'm saying goodbye_

His grip tightened on me,if the lack of blood didn't kill me this suffocation would, but I let him, he needed it, he needed to hold me one last time.

  "Don't go, Draco. There's so much we haven't done! There's so much you haven't done...we were gonna marry, we were gonna adopt a baby, remember, Draco? Remember? We had it all planned out..." Harry whispered.

                                                                                    _Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted_

"I love you, Harry Potter. Goodbye." I whispered, falling limp in his arms, the last sound I heard was his screams and sobs, it was a type of melody, a broken song. A beautiful song.

 

                                                                                       _Cause we'll never know **when we'll run out of time**_


End file.
